


Cuddles

by emikouhai



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emikouhai/pseuds/emikouhai
Summary: Evan and his boyfriends have a nice, relaxing time after school.





	Cuddles

Today was, oddly enough, pretty relaxing. Days like this didn’t come by often for Connor. His days were usually filled with being yelled at by his parents, him getting angry, and then in a shitty mood for the rest of the day. Jared’s days consisted of him browsing the depths of Tumblr until late, which resulted in him being sleep deprived for the whole week. Evan’s was similar, except he was on Instagram looking at trees. They were really cool, don’t judge him.  
They decided on going to Evan’s house after school, as his was the quietest. Connor’s was a bit closer, but none of them wanted to risk running into Connor’s parents. They walked, making random conversation to pass the time. By the time they arrived, they were out of breath and panting because Jared thought it would be a great idea to race.  
Believe it or not, Evan won.  
Evan opened the door and set his bag down upstairs in his room. He threw himself on the mountain of pillows and blankets he had the the foot of his bed.  
“Make room for me!” Jared shouted and gave himself a running start and flew onto the bed, flopping onto the ground. Connor snorted.  
“Nice landing, dickshit. Tenouttaten.” Jared replied with a muffled, “fuck you”. Connor decided to walk over to the bed and sat down next to Evan. He hugged Evan close to his chest. Jared, who finally got up, sat on Evan’s other side, trapping him in a ‘loving-boyfriends’ sandwich. Evan fell backwards, onto another pile of pillows.  
“Why the fuck do you have so many blankets and pillows? Why do you have all this shit?” Evan shrugged.  
“Comfy.” Connor smiled and pulled a blanket with stars and planets up to his chest.  
“I’m gonna sleep now goodnight.” Jared scoffed.  
“Without us?”  
“Yes now shoo.” Evan nudged him over so he and Jared had room to lay down as well.  
“Nope, we’re all gonna sleep. My house, my rules.”   
“Woooow. Look at Evan taking command of things! How cute and sexy.” Connor slammed a pillow over his mouth.  
“Shut it and sleep.” Jared sighed and set his glasses down onto the floor. He was too lazy to set them in a reasonable place. He moved closer to Evan, who seemed to be half-asleep already.  
“Night guys. Love you.” Jared and Connor responded with a “love you guy too” of their own and fell asleep holding onto each other.


End file.
